Jemma's Special Night
by Lostbutnotyetfound13
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Jax and Emma are at her house alone for one night, and they decide to make it special, something they'd never forget. Rated M for sexual content and a bit of cursing. You've been warned.


The witch and wizard were watching TV in Emma's house on a Saturday night. It was pouring outside, and her father was out at a staff meeting at Iridium High, and Jax's dad was at a board meeting.

Not to mention Emma's best friend and Jax's sister are busy studying at WITS Academy, Emma's ex-boyfriend is living in the Everglades with her ex-enemy and his family, and Diego and the Panthers are out of town, searching for kanays.

There was no one else for them to spend time with.

So, naturally, they spent the whole day together, just the two of them. They practiced spells, had a heart-to-heart, ordered a pizza, and cuddled frequently.

The couple were currently watching TV (not to mention a few make out sessions in between commercials) in their pajamas. Emma had popped a few chips in her mouth and was snuggled up against Jax's chest, which was heavily scented with cologne. Jax had a hand around her waist, squeezing it occasionally, which made her sigh happily.

Suddenly, Emma yawned. "I'm getting tired."

Jax sat up to look at his girlfriend, a bit concerned. "What's the matter? Do you want to go to sleep?"

"I don't know, maybe." Jax wasted no time. He picked Emma up bridal style to carry her to her room, which seem to both annoy and amuse her.

"Jax! Put me down, I'm fully capable of walking!" she insisted in between laughs. However, her protests were futile; Jax wouldn't budge.

After entering her room and laying her down on the bed, he then sat at her scrapbooking table, looking at an unfinished scrapbook. He then looked over to see her struggling to pull the covers up over herself.

She looked at him blankly. "A little help?"

He chuckled and got up to help her. After she was under the sheets, he sat next to her on the bed took to time to stare at her in wonder.

"What?" she said, her cheeks tinting a bright pink, while she put on another coat of lip gloss.

Now it was his turn to blush. "It's nothing."

" _Tell me_." she softly asked, anxious, setting her hand on top of his.

"I just...can't believe how incredibly lucky I am to be dating the most beautiful, kind, smart, powerful, and not to mention sexy, witch in existence." he admitted with a smile.

Emma's lips curved into a huge smile as he leaned in to close the space between them with a kiss. Her hands almost immediately went into his hair while his went to her waist, pulling her closer.

Just as they pulled away, Emma kissed him again, this time with more passion. One of her hands fondled the hem of his pajama shirt, tugging at it.

He noticed and broke away, looking at her with steady eyes. "Emma, we don't have to do this if you're not ready. I can't wait. _I_ _ **will**_ _wait_ , if you want me too."

She bit her lip in thought, contemplating her options. She secretly loved that her boyfriend was giving her a choice, and that he wasn't rushing her. Finally, she spoke.

"I'm ready."

His eyes widened. "Are you sure?" he asked, a little bewildered. "What about your dad?"

"It's fine; he's at a meeting remember?" This didn't seem to reassure Jax.

She cupped his face with both of her hands and stared into his worried brown eyes with her milk chocolate ones.

"I've never been more sure." she told him honestly. "I _want_ to, _with you_." Seeing as he visibly relaxed, she continued. She brought her lips to his ear.

" _Make love to me_." she whispered, which in turn sent a chill down the wizard's spine.

That's really all it took. Jax quickly resumed to kissing her, while she proceeded in trying to take his shirt off. He then deepened the kiss while taking off her shirt.

They both somehow managed to wriggle out of their pants, and were soon laying on the bed, one on top of the other, in their undergarments, making out passionately.

"Wait," she said, pulling away from him. "You do have a-"

"Yeah, I do." the wizard said, conjuring up a plastic measure of protection. Emma grinned at Jax and reconnected her lips with his, as he put it on.

His lips later trailed down her body to her stomach. He kissed it lightly, which made her gasp and tilt her head back, clearly enjoying it.

"You're so perfect, every part of you." he said in between kisses, which made her cheeks burn.

A few minutes later, they were completely nude, and rubbing up against each other. Jax began kissing her neck, while he went into her, thrusting slowly.

He smiled against her neck when he heard her let out a moan, and repositioned them so that she was now on top of him. She firmly pressed his lips against his, with her hands holding his arms down on the bed.

They broke away to stare at each other for a quick minute. Emma then began kissing his chest. His hands wander to her ass, and squeezed it.

She let out another gasp, and continued kissing his body. She trailed up to his neck, and hit a particular sensitive spot and began sucking at it.

"Emma.." he whined quietly, which made her giggle. Her lips brushed his neck several times, teasing him just so he would get excited.

Soon, he couldn't take it anymore, and rolled her over so that she was once again laying on her back, on the bed, did a trail of kisses from her lips, to her jaw, and finally landing on her neck. She closed her eyes, savoring the moment.

"I love you." he whispered while he made love to her.

She let out a pleasurable exhale followed by another moan, this one a bit louder.

"I love you too, Jax." she replied breathlessly, running a hand through his hair.

He started thrusting a bit faster, which made Emma stammer her breathing. He kissed her full on the lips as an anecdote. However, it didn't help as much as he thought it did.

"Jax-" she said in between breaths. She let out another moan, this time louder, which made him slow down.

"It's okay, keep going." she insisted, and he continued at his previous pace. A couple more moans escaped her lips.

She tilted her head back, controlling her breathing. She then looked at him, smiled, and raised her head to plant another kiss to his lips.

Next, she sat up, and positioned herself so she was straddling him, with her legs wrapped around his waist. She kissed him fervently, one hand in his hair and one on his shoulder.

He in turn had one hand on her back and the other firmly planted on her ass, feeling it. She gasped when he once again squeezed a cheek.

"Mmm..." she said in his ear, licking her lips, which made him grin widely.

She then started thrusting herself into him, which led to quiet groans from both of them. Her hands began to wander down his back, and she felt him shiver at the contact. She smiled with her eyes closed, biting her lip, trying to enjoy the moment.

Jax lowered his head to kiss her breasts and suck the nipples. Emma yelped in pleasure, digging her nails into his back. She felt a liquid being released from her body when he began licking her nipples.

His lips then went right back to hers for another deep kiss, while his hand massaged her breasts. She melted into the kiss, loving how much pleasure he was giving her.

He grinned during the kiss when she let out yet another moan. Jax he silently thought to himself just how beautiful he thought the sound was.

The handsome wizard resumed planting kisses on the witch's neck.

"Oh god, Jax." she whispered. She then let out a few whimpers, proof that she was enjoying it.

Minutes later, they were laying back down on the bed, Emma again on the bottom and Jax on top of her.

A hand traveled down her body. Two of his fingers made their way into her private area.

"Oh my god, Ohhh." she whimpered, lifting both her head and legs slightly. Her breathing increased rapidly, as he kept fingering her.

Afterwards, he again went into her using his reproductive part, which seemed to be more arousing. At first it was quite moans. Then, they turned into yelps, and Emma knew that he hit a sensitive spot, as she felt more liquid being released from a certain part of her body.

"Oh my god-fuck!" she yelled, clearly turned on. Luckily the windows were closed, so she didn't alert any neighbors. A particular part of Jax's body hardened, as he too moaned loadly, enjoying the moment.

She turned to face him and one of her hands traveled down his body to stroke his private part. He froze, not being able to react for a couple of seconds. He then let out a repressed moan.

"Shit." he mumbled, knowing she was teasing him, yet again.

He kissed her with force, releasing some of the sexual tension she caused him. His hands were again on her ass, and he was going into her again.

Both of their eyes were closed, trying to focus on the pleasure they felt from making love to each other. It got so heated, Emma let out a small scream, and again tilted her head back. Her hands were grabbing stands of Jax's hair as if she was holding on for dear life.

They both stopped and rolled over to separate sides of the bed, panting and gasping for air. A slight breeze came in from a crack in the window pane, and the magical beings quickly got under the covers.

Jax's arm was around Emma as she snuggle into him, feeling both safe and exhausted.

It was only then did Jax notice the witch was crying.

"Emma? What happened? Did I hurt you?" he asked in concern. The wizard would never forgive himself if he ever let Emma get hurt.

She gave him a small smile. "No, you didn't. It just, that-it felt _really_ good." she admitted as a few more tears escaped her eyes.

He chuckled lightly and his frown turned into a grin. "Well, I'm glad." he said, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

She leaned her head in so it was touching his. "I take it you had some practice in this?" she asked him.

He gulped, and nodded, not sure how she would react to this revelation.

"It's okay, I'm not mad. As long as I am the only one you are making love to now." she said with a smirk.

"Always." he said, not missing a beat. She smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you, for this. I'm so happy I got to share my first time with you." she admitted, blushing profusely.

Hearing this made his heart leap with joy.

"As am I." he replied, bringing her closer to him. She layed her head on his bare chest, and wrapped her arm around his waist, inhaling the cologne on his chest and listening to his heartbeat.

She giggled when she realized how fast it was.

"What's so funny?" Jax asked her with a smirk.

"Your heartbeat is literally faster than the speed of light."

He only scoffed. "I'm pretty sure that's _your_ heartbeat."

She stuck out her tongue at him, and he took the opportunity to encapture it in his mouth, which led to them open-mouth kissing. Their tongues moved in sync and in turn released a moan from both of them.

One of Emma's hands made their way to his cheek, caressing it. Then, they reluctantly broke away for air.

"I love you Emma, I will **always** love you." he told her again, his eyes glossy.

She blushed a dark red, and her heartbeat accelerated. "I will always love you too, Jax. **I promise**." Her head went into the crane of his neck while his went on top of hers, with an arm still securely wrapped around her.

And with that, the magical couple drifted off to slumber, knowing that whatever came their way, they had each other to rely on.


End file.
